LiveWar Grading
Live War Grading is Used in all forms of LiveWar where a test or exam of sorts must be graded by accuracy of completedness, most often used in the LiveWar Academy for Initiates wishing to be instructed by LiveWar Teachers, and LiveWar Instructors. LiveWar Teacher and Instructors DO NOT have formal or credential Teaching Licenses and should be viewed as Older more experienced peers who have the knowledge with which they are guiding the pupils and students to achieve and learn. A Martial Arts Teacher isn't actually a teacher, just a person who has knowledge in a particualr skill which they share with others. He/She is still called a Teacher none the less. Different Tecahers request to be called different things in the Academy. One would do well by referring to them with respect by the title in which they wish to be called by. Ie: Teacher, Instructor, Proffesor, Shifu, Sifu, Sensei, Mister/ Misses/ Ma'am, Doctor, Nurse, etc. etc. LiveWar Grading varies from all Known Forms of Grading in Common Setting as each Letter Grade is drastically different from well known grades like A, B, C, D, and F, which have a few uncommon grades used as well like O, E, S, N, M, I, U, and W. Each Letter grade is a Singular letter used to signify a complete word that either corresponds to that letter or is similar to that letter. Standard Grades are labed as A (Excellent), B (Good), C (Average), D (Difficulties),and F (Failure). Another grading System used in place of the standard and well known ACDF is the OESNMIUW. Grades in this grouping are more specific to words shortened to one letter. Such as: O (Outstanding), E (Excellent), S (Satisfactory), N (Needs Improvement), M (Mediocre), I (Incomplete/ Insuficient), U (Unsatisfactory), and W (Withdrawal). The LiveWar Grading System Links its roots to both bases of standard grading procedures as well as the letters signifying other words. Some of the LiveWar Grading Names are Terms used in LiveWar Solely and would look like gibberish or made up words to justify using that letter as a Grade. Standard Grading Tables Uncommon Grading Tables LiveWar Grading Tables LiveWar Grades Explained To obtain a grade higher than 100% in most normal grading circumstances, a student would have to participate in extra credit as well as recieve 100% in said courses, however all is not so in LiveWar to obtain a grade higher than 100% all an initiate, student, member must do is merely try their very hardest, all instructors/ team leaders in LiveWar uphold a belief that all participants can push themselves up to 150% times thier normal limits, this allows fo grading officials to be able to give grades to members who give it their all, and then some. Thus the higher grades. Obtaining any grade above a D in LiveWar is actually rather difficult. Since it would normally be in any regular grading forum a B+ or an A-. A difficult grade in itself to achieve for some students.